vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Devil Daggers)
Summary The Player is the role assumed by the real life player of the game Devil Daggers. Nothing is known of this character beyond that after collecting a mysterious dagger, they seem to have gained the uncanny ability to fire a stream of daggers from their hand and are under constant assault from eldritch, demonic horrors. The Player must fight for their life against the endless ranks of skulls, squid, and far worse creatures, until they eventually succumb to a gruesome fate at the hand of these mysterious beings. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, higher with homing daggers Name: None Origin: Devil Daggers Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown, presumably human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Magic, Creation, Blood Manipulation (Able to create an endless stream of magic daggers, seemingly composed of their flesh), Homing Attack, Statistics Amplification, Non-Physical Interaction (Can shoot the Ghostpede with regular daggers) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Even singular shots can cause oversized skulls to violently explode, at their peak the player can fire off upwards of 107 shots per second or fire bursts of around 60 at a time. Capable of killing gigantic creatures via sustained fire and burst fire), higher with homing daggers (While they shoot at half the fire rate, homing daggers do ten times the damage of normal ones) Speed: At least Superhuman (Seems to run very fast. Via bunny hopping, can outpace swarms of enemies with ease, including those that far dwarf the player in size) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Dies in a single hit from anything, and appears to mangle their hand by collecting upgrades. However, they can easily take longer falls than humans would be able to without injury, and can survive using a burst shot to propel themselves into the air) Stamina: High. Can run and dodge at top speed without tiring for extended periods of time, and is able to function even while apparently tearing their hand apart due to the later dagger upgrades. Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: The Dagger Intelligence: Conventional intelligence is unknown, but The Player is a very skilled combatant. They are able to deal with swarms of enemies hundreds or even thousands strong, when one touch from anything means death. These enemies often are capable of enduring The Player's fire for quite some time and spawn endlessly as the arena shrinks, leaving The Player needing to constantly be dodging and killing to survive. Weaknesses: One hit from anything will kill the player. Homing Daggers are a finite resource. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dagger Stream:' Fires a stream of daggers from their hand. At maximum upgrade, fires 107 daggers a second. *'Dagger Blast:' Fires a shotgun style blast of daggers from their hand. At maximum upgrade, fires a cluster of 60 daggers. *'Homing Stream:' Fires a stream of blue daggers that aggressively pursue and home in on enemies. Homing daggers are ten times as powerful as regular ones and can kill multiple targets at once. Homing daggers fire half as fast as the regular ones do. *'Homing Blast:' Fires a blast of blue daggers that aggressively pursue and home in on enemies. Homing daggers are ten times as powerful as regular ones and can kill multiple targets at once. Homing blasts contain half the amount of daggers that a normal blast does. *'Air Control:' The Player is able to easily control their direction of fall, swerving and strafing through the air as if it was second nature. *'Bunny Hop:' By repeatedly jumping, The Player can move much faster than they are normally able to, allowing them to outpace enemies that would easily overrun their running speed. This is combined with Air Control to allow The Player to weave in and out of swarms of enemies, dodging the endless assault as they rain daggers on to their foes. *'Blast Jumping:' By firing a Dagger Blast at their feet, The Player can launch themselves far higher than they are normally able to jump. This can be chained in multiple instances, and used in tandem with other movement abilities. Note: Very long run, which shows off The Player's abilities in video format Gallery File:DDbase.png|No upgrades File:DDU1.png|First upgrade File:DDU2.png|Second upgrade File:DDU3.png|Third upgrade Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Devil Daggers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Protagonists